supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi Todaro finds out Reicheru is engaged to Kazuki Sato
This is viewable in the Reicheru vs. Alessandro series. This is the first cutscene in the first game if playing as Reicheru. Transcript Reicheru becomes extremely annoyed is sleeping Luigi Todaro: "Reicheru! Please! Marry Me!" Reicheru: "DAMARE!" (Translation: "SHUT UP!") uses Vomit Shock turns into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru and Kazuki meet Nicole: "Kazuki Sato, 18-years old, had meet the 414-year old ghost girl, Reicheru Chaiko, who he fell in love with when she holding 5 manga books, 3 One Piece, 1 Hetalia, and 1 Dragon Ball Z, which she accidently dropped when she bumped into him." Luigi: "Reicheru! Please! Marry me!" is humming while holding 5 manga books and she accidently bumps into Kazuki Reicheru and Kazuki: "Ow!" Reicheru: "I'm so sorry!" Kazuki: "It's okay, want me to help pick those up for you?" Reicheru: "Sure!" picks up the One Piece manga while Kazuki picks up the others Reicheru: "Arigatou." Kazuki: "You're welcome." Luigi: "Reicheru! Reicheru! No! Please!" Reicheru: "DAMARE!" (Translation: "SHUT UP!") Todaro III arrives sits down on a bench Reicheru: "He was nice." comes up to her and kisses her Luigi: "GET OFF MY WIFE!" Kazuki: "Old man, she's way younger than you at death!" Luigi: "Young man! I was born on 1599!" Reicheru: "Luigi, I hate you! we died at different ages, I was 14, you were 85 or 86, (bleep) off!" Reicheru and Kazuki's date Reicheru is engaged Kazuki "Reicheru Chaiko?" Reicheru: "Yeah?" gives Reicheru a flame shaped ring Kazuki: "Would you marry me?" Reicheru: "(bleep) YEAH! i'd love to!" Takumi: "I DISAGREE! I STRONGLY DISAGREE! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING THAT GIRL! SHE IS A GHOST JUVINELLE WHO ATTACKED GIUSEPPE!" Reicheru: "Damare Takumi!" Kazuki: "YEAH!" Luigi's broken heart Luigi: "No! No! Please!" Reicheru: "STAI ZITTO!" (Translation: "SHUT UP!") Mario III: Reicheru: "DAMARE, JAKU!" (Translation: "SHUT UP, JERK!") activates Crazy Form 1 uses Hot Burn uses Asteroid Crazy Alessandro: "HALT! THESE ASTEROIDS CAN PUT OUT HOT BURN!" asteroids smother Hot Burn Kazuki: "DEMON STATIC RAITEI!" Reicheru: "DEMON BLAZE ENTEI!" goes into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "HALT! THIS CAN STOP YOUR CRAZY FORM!" Kazuki: "I have that form also, you may be fire and water, but I am electricity." goes into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "Nice!" and Kazuki use their attacks and flee instantly goes into Crazy Form 10 Alessandro: "VOMIT SHOCK WAVE!" Kazuki: "You may be water, but I am electric, CHAOS SHOCK!" uses Chaos Shock, but Alessandro deflects it without fail uses Vomit Shock Wave in unavoidable positions Alessandro: "HEAVY EARTHQUAKE ATTACK!" and Reicheru go behind him and turn invisible Alessandro: "Where did you both go?" Kazuki: "Looking for your mommy?" Reicheru: "Hehehehehe...." Alessandro: "Where are you?" Reicheru: "Who knows?" Kazuki: "And your vomit bolts are heading for you." goes into Demonic Form 4 Reicheru: "Chaos Flame........hehehehehehehehehe." Kazuki: "Chaos Shock, that's double the turns you'll lose your Wonder Guard for." uses Demon Blaze Entei while Kazuki uses Demon Static Raitei!" [Cats made out of thunder and lightning appear and foxes made out of fire appear deflects everything In the hotel and Reicheru kiss while reading Naruto Luigi: "No! Marry me! Please!" Reicheru: "Japanese legenda are awesome!" Kazuki: "I have to agree with you." Luigi "Reicheru! Please!" Reicheru: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!!" attacks Luigi Todaro using pyrokinesis Kazuki: (Translation: "Let's go, Reicheru.") Reicheru: (Translation: Sure, We are gonna read some more shonen manga once they leave us alone!) Alessandro: "Oh, really?" Reicheru: "GET THE (bleep) OUT ALESSANDRO! I'M HAPPY AND I'M NOT MARRYING LUIGI!" Alessandro: "Tough! YOU WILL MARRY HIM WERE YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Reicheru: "To someone who was 85 or 86, no way! I AIN'T MARRYING A TODARO!" Kazuki: "Reicheru! kiss me quick!" kisses Kazuki Night is sleeping with Reicheru uses Vomit Shock wakes up and deflects it Reicheru: "Alessandro, (bleep) off," Kazuki: "Yeah dude, you are worse than Takumi." Reicheru: "And Mario Todaro III!" Alessandro: "Fire Ghost Samurai Reicheru, me and Takumi are here to arrest you for assaults at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, getting all the attention, and attacking my wife!" Kazuki: "WAIT HOLD ON! YOUR ANCESTOR KILLED HER! AND SHE HATES YOUR FAMILY FOR IT! I UNDERSTAND HOW SHE FEELS!" Reicheru: "Get out of here before I make you!" Category:Transcripts Category:Reicheru vs Alessandro Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts